


Growing Pains

by moistadventure



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Puberty, Unrequited Lust, teenage angst, twist ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moistadventure/pseuds/moistadventure
Summary: Alphinaud is a growing boy with incredible artistic talent...





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sencilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sencilia/gifts).



Growing Pains

".. That should be rounder.."

Alphinaud was holed up in his room in the Rising Stones, poring over his desk, wearing a sweaty set of pyjamas while drawing a sketch of a particular Scion... using only one hand, of course.

He heard a noise coming from the hallway outside his room; he hastily stuffed his erection back into his pants and threw a random book open over the drawing he was making. After a few moments, he buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"Gods, look at me! Scurrying about like a rat at the slightest hint of being discovered.." Alphinaud said out loud to himself, stiffly shuffling in his chair because of the stiff, unwavering erection in his trousers; a wet spot of precum staring up at him. He groaned louder. Looking back at his door, he made a mental note to install a lock on it sometime tomorrow. Maybe he could nail a cloth above the keyhole so he could get complete privacy.. 

However at the current time he had a drawing to finish and a throbbing hard-on to attend to. Moving the book off the sketch paper, he gazed upon his work, slowly pulling his pants back down and rubbing his erection while admiring his photographic memory; eyes following along the curves of the woman's hips and waist, trailing up to her breasts and arms, finally ending at her face.

Y'shtola's face.

Alphinaud sighed and longingly traced a finger around the pencilled Y'shtola's body, again wishing that his puberty would finish soon, so this unrequited lust against a woman that probably forgets he exists would go away finally. Lingering on her milky eyes, he felt ashamed and tore away from them and started finishing up her legs, drawing with one hand again.

While it was natural for growing lads to have certain urges towards women (and mayhap men ((not that there's anything wrong with that))) during puberty, after Y'shtola was retrieved from the Lifestream -- naked as her nameday -- Alphinaud was obsessing over her, having countless wet dreams of the Miqo'te woman on all fours, wiggling her ass at him, pounding her into oblivion from behind before waking up covered in sweat with a strong-smelling stain on his crotch, sheepishly changing into another pair before trying to get back to sleep.

Rapt in finishing his drawing, Alphinaud leant over his desk, occasionally taking his hand off his cock to wipe his brow with the back of his hand, huffing for breath as he sketched in the appropriate detail for Y'shtola's legs before scribbling his signature in the bottom right of the paper out of habi--

"Alphinaud, Tataru is looking for..." Alphinaud yanked his pants up, tossed a book over his artwork and spat out a hasty "PARdon?!" while his voice broke, face flushed. His embarrassment turned to shame and horror when he realised that the person in his room was none other than Y'shtola herself.

Y'shtola looked puzzled, but sniffed a few times and her ears drooped. "I assume that I've intruded at a less than perfect time, judging by the rather potent smell in the air?" Alphinaud sputtered for a response before weakly mumbling "You're supposed to knock before you come in...."

Despite this excruciating embarrassment his erection only stiffened further due to it finally being naked in the presence of its muse, the head of Alphinaud's cock poking out of his pants a bit more and throbbed, begging for attention. Alphinaud cursed under his breath and stuffed it back in. Y'shtola chuckled to herself. "''Tis only..natural to do such things Alphinaud, no need for shame," She gave him an awkward but understanding smile that he didn't see since his gaze was affixed to his lap.

Alphinaud's face further turned into a brighter red. "P-please just leave me be, Y'shtola, I've embarrassed myself enough already and you haven't even seen the drawi--" Alphinaud caught what he was saying and internally screamed; Y'shtola's ears perked up.

"Hm?" she put a hand her hip and tilted her head.

*throb throb*

Alphinaud stumbled on more than a few words and turned back to his desk, "I-I'll come out when I'm, ehr, f-finished, thank you.."

Y'shtola came closer to him, and leant over. "What was this about a 'drawing'?" Alphinaud just mumbled. Y'shtola put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."

Alphinaud had decided to just come clean with it to save himself from further embarrassment. "I, um.. made a.. nude.. sketch... of you." Y'shtola put both hands on his shoulders and placed her breasts on top of his head. "And why, Alphy, did you do that?" Alphinaud found himself slipping his pants off and stroking himself while Y'shtola started undoing her clothing. "So I.. could.. masturbate.. to it.." he said.

"Alphy.. why would you do that.." She leant down to his ear, "..when you could've fucked me senseless instead?" She grabbed his free hand and lead him into bed, pulling his shirt off and letting his pants slip off his legs. She crawled over on all fours to the edge of the bed, naked as her nameday, and wiggled her round, soft ass at him. "It's all yours, Alphy~" she purred.

\---

A loud series of knocks on Alphinaud's door stirred him from slumber, and he quickly regained his senses and tossed a book over his complete nude drawing of Y'shtola.

"Alphinaud! Tataru needs to see you when you're available." Y'shtola's voice rung out from behind his door. Realising that his sexual escapades with Y'shtola was actually just another wet dream, he growled in frustration before heading out to see what Tataru wanted.

 

He masturbated furiously to his completed drawing that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe when you're older, Alphinaud.


End file.
